


Get Me Home

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drunk Texting, Hospitalization, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert goes out to celebrate New Year leaving Aaron at home but then something happens to bring him together with Robert anyway.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. I'm sorry

**Robert straightened his sweater and pulled on his brown ankle boots he wore a dark blue shirt under his new from Aaron for Christmas light grey cashmere sweater over black jeans and as I mentioned before his favorite brown boots he was heading out on the town in Hotten with his sister to see in the new year his first night out since being released from prison after being acquitted of causing the death of his sister's rapist Lee Posner.**

**Robert headed downstairs and smiled at the scene before him Aaron was curled up fast asleep on the sofa with a blanket tucked round him a old rerun of Top Gear playing away to itself on the TV they had been out for dinner to the pub and had come home so Robert could change ready to go out with Victoria.**

**Robert padded over to the sofa and bending down kissed Aaron softly on the forehead and checked his watch before smiling softly when Aaron opened one eye and sat up slightly against the soft cushions.**

**"I'm off now I'll see you tomorrow the dawn of a new decade." He said softly and Aaron nodded little did th y know what was to come.**

**Robert heard footsteps approach as he stood relieving himself at the urinal he was pretty drunk by this time and was considering heading home to Aaron Robert turned to the sink having finished and washed his hands before zipping up his fly and making to leave next thing he remembered he was waking up in hospital Aaron sat holding his hand and a foul taste in his mouth.**

**"Oh my god Rob thank goodness your okay I've been so scared." Aaron said and Robert blinked at him.**

**"What's happened why am I here?." He asked his voice coming out all croaky.**

**" you were your drink it it was spiked you had a fit babe they called me at home to tell me to get here you puked blood babe they had to take your jumper and shirt off the police came but you were too out of it to talk to them. " Aaron explained and Robert whimpered no wonder he felt so grim he thought he'd only drunk too much but no it turned out he had been given something to make him go semi conscious.**

**"Did I do anything stupid?." He asked and Aaron sighed then Robert glanced down and saw that his left arm was secured to his chest in a sling that explained the intense pain he felt before he blacked out he had clearly broken his arm.**

**Robert looked up at Aaron as tears began to flow from his eyes and his breathing hitched as sobs shook him he was in considerable pain despite the medicine he got given in the ambulance before arriving at Hotten General.**

**Aaron stood up and sat down on the edge of Roberts bed wrapping his arms gently but securely round Robert and holding him safe against his chest letting Robert cry himself out.**

**Aaron looked up to see Kate and another nurse approaching with two police officers in tow and nodded he knew Robert had to give a statement sometime while the details were fresh in his mind luckily there weren't any signs of sexual assault but Robert did have some vivid bruises especially round his neck and on his arms.**

**" Hi there Mr Sugden do you feel up to answering a few questions?. " the younger officer asked and Robert nodded blushing as Aaron squeezed his hand reassuring him it was okay.**

**Robert told them where he had been that night and who he had been with and tried to remember what his attacker had been wearing he gave a good enough description of someone who matched the description of Laclan White who had been released on license for killing his entire family apart from himself.**

**Aaron asked if they would be going to question Laclan and the older officer nodded and they left shortly afterwards.**

**"I had no idea he was out." Robert said and his face went whiter than Aaron had ever seen it and his eyes rolled back and Robert began seizing on the bed Aaron hit the alarm and Kate appeared seeing Robert she instantly flattened the bed Aaron remained close by as she treated Robert and eventually the fit stopped and Robert opened his eyes once more as the bed raised back up into a gentle recline Aaron took Robert's hand once more.**

**"Great start to 2020." Robert mumbled.**


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron drives Robert home to recover from what happened to him.

**Aaron remained with Robert until he was released from** **hospitall Robert was given a long sleeved scrub top to wear as his shirt and jumper were stained with blood and vomit Aaron carried them in a plastic bag and led Robert out to the car he was slower than normal and Aaron was worried about his husband's state of mind he clearly had suffered a bad trauma the night before and he had been quite poorly as a result.**

**"Bed for you when we get home." Aaron said and Robert just nodded he was too tired to argue bed sounded great right then he leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes against the low winter sun he was feeling rough still after his bad night his throat felt like he had swallowed razorblades but he said nothing to Aaron he just remained quiet and subdued when they got home Aaron helped Robert into the house and upstairs to bed and tucked him in before fetching him a glass of water and a plastic bowl should he feel sick again.**

**Aaron popped out to Davids to pick up some bits for dinner and some snacks to help Robert feel better and barely spoke a word to anyone he saw his mum as he was walking back towards the Mill and stopped to speak to her to let her know what had happened to Robert Chas sent her love to Robert and Aaron carried on home to check on his poorly man.**

**Robert was sat on the sofa wrapped in the blanket from their bed when Aaron walked in through the door Robert was pale and shivering and Aaron spotted the bowl on the coffee table in front of Robert it had been cleaned recently and the smell of bleach lingered in the air which told Aaron Robert had been sick recently.**

**"you feeling any better darlin?." he asked and Robert shook his head he was still feeling dreadful and his head was pounding he knew he was hungover but he never normally suffered like this anymore.**

**"Not really no my heads banging and I still feel like I could puke again I'm sorry for all of this it's my fault. " Robert croaked and Aaron shook his head"No it is not baby don't blame yourself for something someone else did you did nothing wrong you just got unlucky babe but you will get better. " he said and Robert nodded.**

**Aaron saw the color drain from Roberts face and raced over grabbing the bowl and wrapping a arm round Roberts shoulders to help support him Robert lurched over the bowl and gagged Aaron held his breath and rubbed Roberts back as he heaved nothing much came up and Robert soon was reduced to dry heaving he clutched his stomach groaning as it lurched and spasmed making him retch and cough but nothing more came up.**

**"Just breathe baby deep breaths that's it you're okay." Aaron soothed putting the bowl on the floor and continuing to rub Roberts back.**

**" Could I have some water my mouth tastes disgusting?. " Robert asked he was thirsty which he knew was a good sign he also needed a piss quite badly he looked at Aaron who nodded and taking the bowl headed off into the kitchen to get him some water.**

**Robert headed into the downstairs bathroom to have a pee and to brush his teeth he was just finishing up and Aaron came to check on him.**

**Robert took the glass of water Aaron carried and sipped it slowly so as not to irritate his stomach further he hated being ill it always made him extra needy and emotional.**

**"Hey come on let's get you back on the sofa you don't look so hot." Aaron said and Robert sighed " I really don't feel good. " he whispered and a tear slid down his pale right cheek he tasted the salt as he licked his lips.**

**Once they were back on the sofa Aaron took Robert's glass and placed it into the coffee table before wrapping his arms around his now openly sobbing husband.**

**"Shhh shhh it's okay I'm here I'm here." Aaron whispered soothingly rubbing Roberts back trying to comfort his scared husband as much as he could eventually Robert calmed down and he fell asleep held safe in Aaron's arms.**


End file.
